


Sweet Snoring

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Cissnei comes home to find her boyfriend sleeping nude. Decides to wake him up in a pleasurable way.
Relationships: Cissnei/Genesis Rhapsodos
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2015 - Posting here for the sake of backup and sharing. Hope you all enjoy!

Cissnei had planned to be home much earlier, instead she came home to Genesis sprawled in bed, snoring lightly. She smiled lightly and chuckled. She knew just how to wake him up. A few silk scarves she bought underplate were wrapped around his wrists, tying them off to the headboard. She knew he could break them if he wanted.

Now it was time to wake him up. She started by kissing his lips, soft and gentle, then nipped down his jaw, neck, and then onto his chest. He finally started to stir when she reached his nipples. He woke up fully when her hand was caressing his cock and she was kissing his hip.

“Cissnei?” He gasped out in a pleasured moan, eyes blinking open. He looked down at her. She smiled up at him. He tried to take her head in his hands only for his arms to stop short. His head snapped up and looked at the bindings.

“Just scarves, nothing you can’t snap with your Soldier strength, although I hope you won’t. I want to play, Gen, if you’ll let me?” She smiled coyly and sat up, straddling his hips and grinding against him. The lace of her panties played against his cock.

He looked her over with a heated gaze and nodded. His fingers curled in the silk scarves. “I’ll try, but no promises.” 

“I’m such a good girl for you all the time, but you can’t be a good boy for one night?” She pouted at him playfully. He was already hard and she was wet. Her hands stroked up and down his chest. “I think you can be a good boy for me. You’re going to be such a good boy and let me play with your body until I’m satisfied.”

Her hips kept rolling, grinding herself against his hardness. He shuddered and gasped, “I’ll try to be a ‘good boy’ but we know that’s not my strong suit.”

HIs hips rolled, meeting hers and she let out a surprised squeak, getting a laugh out of him. She huffed and flicked at the tip of his nose. “Behave.”

He blinked and looked at her blinking before chuckling. “Alright, alright, I’ll behave. Now hurry up, missy, before I turn the tables.”

“Brat. Don’t make me spank you.” She scolded playfully and pulled off her bra. She fondled her breasts the way Genesis always did, looking him in the eyes, watching his breath catch. “Or worse, don’t make me tease you and leave you to squirm.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I am a Turk.” She smirked down at him and pulled the strings holding her lace panties on. “A Turk who is very grateful her boyfriend sleeps naked.”

“Want to show that boyfriend how grateful?” He asked, breathlessly. “He’s certainly grateful for the sight before him.”

“Say please, Genesis.” She leaned down, laying her body against his. She kissed him, letting him feel the warmth of her body against his. Her fingers stroked through his hair and her chest pressed against his with each breath she took. He moaned into the kiss and fisted the sink scarves, wanting nothing more than to slide his hands along her body.

“Please?” He whispered against her lips, his eyes glowing more than usual as he looked her in the eyes. He needed her. 

“Good boy.” She purred. She sat up and took his cock in hand, lining him up before sinking down onto him with a moan. “Good boy.”

Genesis whined, hips shuddering for a long moment before thrusting up into Cissnei. She cried out and braced herself on his chest then opened her eyes, looking at him heatedly. A hand wrapped around his neck. “Did I say you could move?”

“No, m’am,” He smirked, and rolled his hips, drawing another moan out of her. “But you like this too much to make me stop.”

“Gen-”

He chuckled and snapped the scarves in a fluid motion, grabbing her by her hip and neck. He rolled her onto her back and snapped his hips, thrusting into her sharply again, earning another cry. “This is what you want, what you crave. More than anything else you want this.”

“You- jerk-” She gasped out, clutching at his shoulders and rocking into the thrust. “Don’t stop.”

He didn’t stop. He thrust into her at the speed he knew drove her crazy, keeping her senses ablaze but too slow to let her cum. One of his hands shifted out from behind her to fondle her breast. “This is what your heart beats for, what your body sings for.”

She nodded and grabbed two fidstfuls of his hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss. His hips rocked faster into her, he was close. his hand shifted down, tattered silk gliding over her skin before his thumb started rubbing firm circles on her clit.

“Gen!” She cried out, head snapping back, hips rocking back into Gen’s motions. She was close, so incredibly close. She could feel the pressure tightening and then her world went white with pleasure, his name on her lips again as he watched her, barely holding himself back.

“That’s it, sweetness, cum for me.” He gasped out, just before cumming himself. He came inside her in spurts with soft breathy noises. A whimper fell from his lips as he collapsed on top of her, waves of pleasure washing over him.

“Get off of me, you asshole.”

“I love you too, beautiful-”

“Don’t start.”

“Cissnei…”

“One night-” She sighed heavily as he rolled off of her and cuddled her up against him.

“You’ll admit you enjoy the game more than you actually want to be in control.” He finished with a cheeky grin.

“Maybe.” She replied. “Love you, Gen.”

“Love you too, baby.”


End file.
